Alfonso Obregón
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Gloria Obregón (hermana) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Alfonso Obregón Inclán es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Sus papeles suelen ser muy diferentes entre sí, siendo este actor uno de los más versátiles. Además de ser actor de teatro, radio y actor de doblaje, ha sido director en múltiples producciones. Trabajó como director artístico en Audiomaster 3000, empresa filial de Televisa. En radio destaca su labor como director de escena de la versión radiofónica del programa Planeta Funbec, de FUNBEC, La fundación de los niños. Su papel más conocido como actor es darle vida al ogro Shrek, en la película del mismo nombre, y en secuelas posteriores. Entre otros de sus trabajos conocidos se encuentran: Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy, Bob en ReBoot, Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X, Kakashi Hatake en Naruto, y ser la voz recurrente de Bugs Bunny a partir de 1994. thumb|230px|right|[[Jesse Conde y Obregón en los años 80.]] thumb|230px|right|Muestra de su trabajo Filmografía Series animadas John Krickfalusi *Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy *Ren Höek (primera voz) en Ren y Stimpy: Sólo para adultos Otros * Bugs Bunny (hasta el 2003) en Looney Tunes * Silvestre (primera voz) en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín * Filósofo / Genio / Cochinón / Juan en Los Pitufos * Woody Allen (treinta minutos sobre Tokyo) / Bob Hope (un episodio) / Nigel, el descubre estrellas (Los borbotones) en Los Simpson * Trent Lane en Daria * Ralph Cabezagrande en La vida moderna de Rocko * Starscream en Beast Wars * Rufo Klutz en Doug (serie animada de Disney) * Wheeler en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios (algunos capitulos) * Eric el caballero en Calabozos y Dragones * Sagaz en Los Campeones (serie animada de Disney) * Eduardo Rivera en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación * Camaleón(primeros episodios) / Loco Guardian del Portal del Tiempo (Cuarta temporada) en X-Men * Bob en ReBoot * Inspector Gadget en Gadget y los Gadgetinis * Musico maniquí en Loonatics * Peri en Isla de Mutantes * Charlie Ladrido en Todos los perros van al cielo, la serie animada * Billy Drew en La Mujer Araña * Montgomery el alce en La Pandilla Feliz * Sherman Cortez en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Princesa Grumosa en Hora de aventura * Myron Reducto, en Harvey Birdman, abogado Anime * Kakashi Hatake en Naruto * Manigoldo de Cáncer en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Koni / El tal Iván / Narración / Intérprete / Voces diversas en Koni Chan * Zen Hijiri (ZenRyo) en Shaman King * Estrella Oscura en Lost Universe * Narración y voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Gigi * Daigo Otaki en Gordian El Guerrero (Toshi Gordian Gordian Warrior) * Sentarō Kotsubaki en Bleach Películas Mike Myers *El guru del amor - Guru Pitka (2008) *Volando alto - John Witney (2003) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Dr. Malito (2002) *Austin Powers, la espía que me amó - Dr. Malito (1999) *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Dr. Malito (1997) (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) [[Woody Allen|'Woody Allen']] *Manhattan - Isaac Davis (1979) *Annie Hall - Alvy Singer (1977) *Amor y muerte: La última noche de Boris Grushenko - Boris Grushenko (1975) *El dormilón - Miles Monroe (1973) *Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo - Varios papeles (1972) David Duchovny *Connie y Carla - Jeffrie (2004) *Todo al descubierto - Gus (2002) *Evolución - Ira Kane (2001) *Expedientes X: La Película - Fox Mulder (1998) *Lo que perdimos en el camino - Brian Chris Tucker *Rush Hour 3 - Detective Carter (2007) *Rush Hour 2 - Detective Carter (2001) *El quinto elemento - Ruby Rhod (1998) *Jackie Brown - Beaumont Livingston (1997) Robert Downey Jr. *Pura suerte' - '''Jack (2007) *En compañía del miedo - Pete Graham (2003) *Chaplin - Charles Chaplin (1992) *El Caza Chicas - Jack Jericho (1987) [[Harold Perrineau|'Harold Perrineau']] *Matrix Revoluciones - Link (2003) *Al filo del peligro - Stephen (1997) *Romeo y Julieta - Mercutio(1996) 'Charlie Sheen' *El novato - David Ackerman (1990) *Wall Street - Bud Fox (1987) *Lucas - Cappie (1986) [[Shawn Wayans|'Shawn Wayans']] *Una loca película de baile - Papá del bebé (2009) *¿Y dónde están las rubias? - Kevin Copeland (2004) 'Chris Rock' *Malas compañías - Michael Turner (2002) *Jay y el silencioso Bob - Chaka Luther King (2001) *Dr. Dolittle - Rodney (voz) (1998) [[Marlon Wayans|'Marlon Wayans']] *Scary Movie 2 - Shorty Meeks (2001) *Scary Movie - Shorty Meeks (2000) [[Ben Stiller|'Ben Stiller''' ]] *Black and white - Mark Clear (1999) *Pesos completos - Tony Perkis (1995) Tom Green *Ladrón por accidente - Walter P. 'Duff' Duffy (2002) *Los Ángeles de Charlie - Chad (2000) [[Rob Lowe|'Rob Lowe' ]] *El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas - Billy Hicks (1985) *Nacido para ganar - Dean Youngblood (1986) Peter MacNicol *Los cazafantasmas 2 (Redoblaje) - Dr. Janosz Poha (1989) *Drácula, muerto pero feliz - Thomas Renfield (1995) [[Andrew McCarthy|'Andrew McCarthy' ]] *Me enamoré de un maniquí - Jonathan Switcher (1987) *Fin de semana con el muerto - Larry Wilson (1989) Karlheinz Bohm *Franz Joseft en Sissi y su destino *Franz Joseft en Sissi emperatriz *Franz Joseft en Sissi Otros papeles *Marcus Aquila (Channing Tatum) en El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Bugs Bunny en televisión en Súper 8 (2011) *Billy (Chris Williams) en The Joneses (2010) *General Tuco (Yul Vazquez) en Brigada-A - Los Magníficos (2010) *Kelvin Moore (Jamie Foxx) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Tommy Fisher (Corey Johnson) en El cuarto contacto (2009) *Larry Gopnik (Michael Stuhlbarg) en Un hombre serio (2009) *Suarez (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Justo en la mira (2008) *Dilios / Narrador (David Wenham) en 300 (2007) *Kirill (Vincent Cassel) en Promesas del este (2007) *Número 17 (Kevin Hart) en Tripulación Dave (2007) *Norbit Rice/Rasputia (Eddie Murphy) en Norbit (2007) *Henry Wyler en La casa del lago (2006) *Reyes (James Frain) en Azul extremo (2005) *Zeke en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Locky en Dr. Dolittle 3 (2004) *Ray Templeton (Johny Knoxville) en Con la frente en alto (2004) *Voces Adicionales en Ahora sí es amor (2003) *Harlan Griffiths (Doug E. Doug) en El ataque de las arañas (2002) *Hank Aleno (Elias Koteas) en Simone (2002) *Lionel (Michael Showalter) en Señales (2002) *Jamal Jeffries/Juwanna Mann (Miguel Núñez Jr.) en Juwana Mann (2002) *Herb (Dave Foley) en Monkeybone (2001) *Carter Horton (Kerr Smith) en Destino final (2000) *Chip Pettengill (Simon Baker) en Planeta rojo (2000) *Nicky (Adam Sandler) en El hijo del diablo (2000) *Lin Dan (Byron Mann) en Justicia roja (1997) *Palmer Joss (Matthew McConaughey) en Contacto (1997) *Vincent Roche (Benicio del Toro) en Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Eddie (Tate Donovan) en La única emoción (1997) *Lars Smuntz (Lee Evans) en Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) *Nick (Jay Mohr) en El retrato perfecto (1997) *Tommy Ryan (Jason Barry) en Titanic (1997) *Wayne Szalinsky (Rick Moranis) en Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) *Captain Jimmy Wilder (Harry Connick Jr.) en Día de la Independencia (1996) *Joe Grotowski (Jerry O'Connell) en El departamento de Joe (1996) *Capt. Rick Mullican en Proyecto: ALF (1996) *Jeremy Collier (Emilio Estevez) en La guerra en casa (1996) *Bugs Bunny (Billy West) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Nimbly (Martin Umbach) en La historia sin fin II (1990) *Richie Tozier, adulto (Harry Anderson) en Eso (1990) *Martin Brundle (Eric Stoltz) en La mosca 2 (1989) *Michael Gold (Brandon Lee) en Misión Laser (1989) *Mick Dugan (Alec Baldwin) en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) *David (Barret Oliver) en Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) *Scotty Brennen (Jon Lovitz) en Quisiera ser grande (1988) *Seth Brundle (Jeff Goldblum) en La mosca (1986) *Carter J. Burke (Paul Reiser) en Alien: El regreso (1986) *Adso de Melk (Christian Slater) en El nombre de la rosa (1986) *Jack o' the Green (Tom Cruise) en Legend (doblaje original) (1985) *Pee-Wee (Paul Reubens) en La gran aventura de Pee Wee (1985) *Arius (Dan Hedaya) en Commando (1985) *Alan Stanwyk (Tim Matheson) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) *Nick Rivers (Val Kilmer) en Top Secret (1984) *Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) en Karate Kid (redoblaje) (1984) *Sasha (James Haake) en Soy o no soy (1983) *Micky (Roger Wilson) en Porky's (1982) *Igor (Eric Gurry) en Que buena madre es mi padre (1982) *Swan (Michael Beck) en Los Guerreros (1979) *Mark Thorn (Lucas Donat) en Damien: La profecía II (1978) *Alex De Large (Malcolm McDowell) en La naranja mecánica (1971) *"Wyoming Bill" Kelso (Denny Miller) en La fiesta inolvidable (1968) * C.W. Moss (Michael J. Pollard) en Bonnie & Clyde (1967) * Brandon Shaw (John Dall) en La soga (1948) *Corey Feldman Dean en Papá Cadillac *Hedwig (John Cameron Mitchell) en Hedwig and the Angry Inch *Voces diversas en El quinto infierno *Luther en La montaña embrujada Series de televisión David Duchovny *Fox Mulder en Los expedientes secretos X (2da voz) (resto de la serie) *Hank Moody en Californication *Michael Hurst en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios Richard Hatch *Inspector Dan Robbins en Las calles de San Francisco *Capitán Apolo en Battlestar Galactica Otros: *Richard "Ringo" Langly en Los expedientes secretos X (primeras apariciones) *Kevin Volchok en The O.C. *Eddie en Buscando novia a Papá (Su Debut) *Koji en Señorita Cometa (Versión Clásica) *Ryu en "SANKUOKAI" (Uchu kara no messeji / Messege from the space) *Data en Viaje a las Estrellas *Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos) en Tres x Tres *Chris Rock en Celebrity Deathmatch *Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld *Jake 'Flash' Gordon en Paso a Paso *Dale Friesen en Los socios de la ley *H.M Murdock en Los Magníficos *Marco Pacella (Richard Kahan) en Los 4400 (reemplazando a Carlos Iñigo) *Jason (Austin St. John) en Power Rangers Zeo (reemplazando a Jesús Barrero) *Mike Cannon (James Lesure) en Las Vegas *Cyborg / Justin / Gary Watts / Byron Moore / Dr. Garner en Smallville *Kennen Ivory Wayans en In Livin Colors *Benjamín Washington / Knox en Héroes *Sr. Hallow (Patrick Pearson) en La peor bruja (un episodio) *Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver *Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Juan (Laurent Lafitte) en Academia de Modelos Películas animadas Mike Myers *Shrek en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Shrek en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Shrek en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Shrek en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad (2007) *Shrek en Shrek Tercero (2007) *Shrek en Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek en Shrek 3-D (2003) *Shrek en Shrek (2001) Chris Rock *Marty en Madagascar 3 (trailer) *Marty en Feliz Madagascar (2009) *Marty en Madagascar 2 (2008) *Mooseblood en Bee Movie (2007) *Marty en Madagascar (2005) Otros *Ziro the Hutt en Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Ronald Booker en Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! *Fletcher la rata en Pollitos en fuga *Pablo Mármol en Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles *Tarix en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda *Charlie en Una tierna historia navideña Películas de Anime *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! *Joey Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh: La Pirámide de la Luz *Touma de Ícaro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo Videojuegos *Barry Wheeler en Alan Wake *MacCoy en Dance Central Telenovelas brasileñas Flávio Bauraqui *Paraíso tropical - Evaldo Rocha *Dos caras - Ezequiel Caó dos Santos *Acuarela del amor - Marcelo 'Otros ' *Vivir la Vida - Osmar (Marcelo Valle) *Belíssima - Vlad (Maurício Moraes) *Uga Uga - Beterraba (Marcello Novaes) *La Esclava Isaura (reemplazando a Carlos Iñigo) - Henrique (Gabriel Gracindo) Dirección de doblaje *Me enamoré de un maniquí *Dawson's Creek *Uga Uga *Koni Chan *Supercool Programas Radiofónicos *Varios loops para "Las Bromas en el Panda Show" para 104.1 (México y E.U.A) Curiosidades *Tanto Alfonso Obregón como Carlos Íñigo poseen un timbre de voz similar. Eso se comprueba porque ambos han sido la voz de Joey Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Íñigo lo hizo dentro de la serie animada de TV, mientras que Obregón lo fue para la película de dicho anime. *Asimismo, Íñigo hizo la voz de Billy Cranston para la serie de Power Rangers, mientras que Obregón la hizo para el largometraje. *En un episodio de la serie iCarly, el hombre que hacia de Zeebo dice: Yo participe en 3 episodios en Tres x Tres, haciendo referencia a la serie del mismo nombre, despues el director dice ¡Alfonso!, haciendo referencia a Alfonso Obregón quien lo doblo. Tambien Alfonso Obregón participó en el doblaje de Tres por Tres interpretando a John Stamos. Casualmente Carlos Iñigo dobló a John Stamos en Glee. *El actor tiene parentezco con el actor y comediante mexicano Rafael Inclán, siendo primos hermanos. *Alfonso Obregón afirmó en una entrevista que el doblaje en México es muy mal pagado,y puso por ejemplo el caso de que un actor cobre 1,000 pesos por doblar una película. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off